Fire Emblem Awakening Couples: Lon'qu and Cordelia
by BlackLynx17
Summary: My Fire Emblem Awakening couples, Lon'qu and Cordelia. I absolutely loved the two of them together, so much. They're perfect, to me, so here's a little one-shot for the people who share this couple with me. Hope you enjoy!


**BlackLynx17: Super, duper, really late with this fanfic. I know this game is how-many-years-old, but I've recently started playing it again and got into this huge argument with my cousin about who Lon'qu should end up with! I love Cordelia so I made this just to spite her! I might make more with more Fire Emblem couples, I'm unsure, but for now I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Thanks. First Fire Emblem fanfic so be kind! P.S. I know that at the end, Cordelia goes to live in Regna Ferox with Lon'qu, but I decided to change that small minor detail. **

* * *

Part C

* * *

It was a bright and scorching day, Lon'qu silently wishing that he could take a layer or two of his clothes off. Around him his teammates were all stripping off their armors and weapons, idiots he thought. What if there was a surprise attack all of a sudden? They would be defenseless and dead while Lon'qu would be alive. Alive and hot that is. He let out a deep breath and planned to make his way to a river or stream to perhaps cool himself off on this hot day. Hand on sword, he began his walk through the camp, being sure to avoid any contact with the opposite sex. He was not successful in this when a certain Pegasus knight caught him in her sights. She started strolling over and, when Lon'qu caught her eyes, he stopped walking and waited for her to catch up.

"Lon'qu, we're about to hold the war council. It's time to return to camp." Cordelia said, a small smile on her face.

He was so close, so very close. Lon'qu could practically hear the water running beyond the trees, but there was nothing that could be done. Strangely though, Lon'qu wasn't very disappointed. He had been wanting to talk to this woman for a while now, just never finding a right moment or working up the courage to ask. Seems like now would be a perfect moment though since they were alone together.

"Very well," Lon'qu told her with a nod before he cleared his breath. Cordelia raised an eyebrow at him and waited for whatever he had to say next.

"Er, may I ask you something?" Lon'qu blurted out.

"Of course." Cordelia replies, surprised that he would want to talk to her. She's only ever seen him get alone with men like him, not once seeing him talk to anyone else in the camp other than Robin, and that was only when she cornered him. It was a surprise to hear him want to talk to her, it wasn't an unpleasant surprise though.

"Why did you come to my assistance in our most recent battle?"

Cordelia tilted her slightly, a little confused by the question. "Well, you were beset by foes and looked as if you needed the help."

Wasn't that what anybody would do? If they saw their comrade about to get hurt, of course they'd save them. Cordelia just did what anybody else would do. Lon'qu gulped and nodded, accepting this answer.

"I see. You are not wrong in this. I would like to settle the debt quickly. Is there anything you need?"

Cordelia almost laughed, did giggle a little bit as she raised her eyebrows at him, "It's hardly a debt, Lon'qu. We're on the same side." She started, but after seeing the sharpness in his eyes and the seriousness in his voice she quickly added, "but I can see you're serious, so let me see... I'd love to get some fencing lesson, but I suppose that's not possible. I mean, what with your crippling phobia of standing near women."

Lon'qu gulped, sweat dripping down the side of his face. He didn't know if that was because of the heat or because of the embarrassment. She had saved his life, meaning in Lon'qu's eyes, that he owed her one. She told him what she wanted as repayment and yet...

"Er..." He mumbled.

Cordelia looked genuinely curious as she asked, "By the way, does this phobia mean you can't help me on the battlefield, either?"

Lon'qu shook his head, "No. In the heat of battle, I am able to overcome my...inclinations."

Cordelia giggled, "Well, that's a relief. I'd hate to think you'd stand there while some brigand ran me through."

Before he could realize or stop it, a bright red brush appeared on Lon'qu's face making Cordelia's heart stop for one complete second as the word 'cute' came across her mind. Lon'qu turned slightly, a hand reaching to scratch the back of his head while Cordelia tried to etch the blushing Lon'qu in her mind. Who knows if this rare thing would ever happen again?

**"**If you ever require assistance, you need only say the word." Lon'qu quickly said before pacing off away from her, completely forgetting about the war council.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Cordelia called after, blinking slightly as a small but noticeable blush appeared on her cheeks as well.

There was something very strange that was going to happen soon, Cordelia could feel it in her boots.

* * *

Part B

* * *

It was another scorching day at the campsite, not as hot as the last one though. That morning Lon'qu took it upon himself to train all day, if able too. Cordelia had been on his mind when he made the decision, she protecting him. If he was strong enough he wouldn't have had to and he wouldn't have had that awkward talk with her... It wasn't that bad though. Lon'qu clearly wanted to repay the debt though and since training her was sort of out of the question, he would repay it in the upcoming battles by protecting her life with his own.

He made it over to the practice grounds and quickly started on his usual drills, running, push-ups, sit-ups, the works before he started looking all over the armory for his practice sword. It wasn't anyway near the armory or laid abandoned on the practice grounds around him. Cordelia blinked as she stumbled across Lon'qu; by the looks of things he was searching intently around him and walked over to him, wanting to figure out what he had lost. Confused, Lon'qu's eyes narrowed the slightest.

"What has happened to my oaken practice sword?"

Cordelia catching that small line looked in the many swords that she held in her one hand. She placed her basket of laundry she was holding in her other hand on the floor and pulled his particular one out.

"Oh, I replaced the blade. The old one had a split in it." She said handing it to him.

Lon'qu jumped the slightest, surprised that a women was able to sneak up on him. He needed more training after all. Lon'qu turned and spotted Cordelia, smiling as she held his practice sword out. Slowly, he took it from her and stared at the new blade.

"How diligent of you." He said.

She simply continued to smile, "No one has checked the training equipment since the start of this campaign. I took it upon myself to sort though the wooden blades, shields, and dummies."

"I see." Lon'qu said, wanting nothing at all but for her to leave so he could start practicing. She seemed to stay though for some reason.

"Er, Lon'qu? Did you know that sweat is pouring down your face?" She asked, tilting her head as she blinked twice.

Lon'qu grunted, wiping his hand across his forehead, "Yes, of course. I was just finishing my leg-strengthening drills."

"Well, it's good timing, because I have a fresh pile of towels from the laundry. I'll leave one here for you." Cordelia said, walking back a little to pick up a towel.

Lon'qu said nothing as he accepted the towel from the Pegasus knight, just eyeing her a bit. She was pretty useful if he had to think about it, always on the front lines of the battles but always helping around the camps as well, doing dishes, cleaning, cooking, and even washing clothes for everyone. He wondered if anyone else noticed this about her and showed their appreciation, or at least thanked her. He didn't think so. Cordelia started feeling a little uncomfortable under his silent stare and clapped her hands.

"Right then! To the sound of thunderous gratitude, I'll go and prepare supper. You like cabbage stew, don't you?" She asked.

Lon'qu blinked lightly, "It is my favorite dish. Are you the one who keeps preparing it every meal?"

Cordelia giggled, "Oh, so you DID notice! Yes, that's me. I like to keep morale up by serving little treats now and then. Anyways, see you at supper!" She smiled and waved before bending down to pick up her abandon swords and laundry.

"You help people even when they don't know it?" Lon'qu said, slowly pondering on what else the woman had secretly done for him that he hadn't notice. Her owing him went far beyond just the battlefield now, and ever so much as into his everyday life. He watched her leave before clearing his voice, loudly.

"...Wait. Let someone else cook tonight. It's time for your first fencing lesson."

Cordelia turned back around, a gasp on her lips. "Er, but what about the whole pathological fear of women thing?"

Yeah, what about his whole pathological fear of women thing? Lon'qu cleared his voice again as he took a step back from her.

"I shall instruct you from a distance. Now tell me what you wish to learn." He responded, blushing under her gaze slightly as he hoped she thought nothing special of it.

Cordelia did though, she thought a lot about it and thanked him.

"Why, that's downright gentlemanly of you." She said with a wink, smiling at him and giggling to herself when she noticed his blush had darkened.

Lon'qu didn't know what he was getting himself into, he kind of felt it was worth it though if it was for her.

* * *

Part A

* * *

Cordelia work up bright and early as always, enjoying every second of the mornings glory and every breath that filled her lungs. She got to work instantly, as usually in the mornings, and started on her chores to make everyone's lives a little bit easier in this war time. Breakfast was always a first and a must when it came to a army this large. She gladly helped Lissa, Fredrick, Maribelle, Olivia, and Sumia out, surprised to see Sully there trying to cook herself. She kept a close eye on Sully's cooking and smiled brightly to herself when everyone was satisfied and full with their cooking. Out the corner of her eyes she didn't notice Lon'qu anywhere and wondered if he was skipping breakfast to train? It wouldn't be the first time he's done that, nor would it be the last. Cordelia made a little plate for him and stored it, knowing he would be hungry after his practice.

With a small sigh and bright smile, Cordelia started on her other chores. Walking around the camp though, she saw that most of them had already been done. All of them actually. She blinked and stared, wondering what was going on but also trying to find something to do. She checked the practice grounds, the laundry, the kitchen. Even the supper had been cooking. Cordelia stood there in the middle of camp, confused.

"Hmm? Someone tidied up all the practice equipment. Also, the laundry's been brought in and supper is on the boil. What manner of witchcraft is this?!" She asked herself.

"I did these things."

Cordelia turned around and look surprised at the voice's owner, "You?!" She asked Lon'qu.

"Yes. I discovered a problem during our fencing lesson. You are too worried about everything else going on in this camp. This means you are incapable of the proper focus required for fencing. I have removed the distractions so that you might concentrate properly." He explained, not at all having a secret motive or anything like trying to repay her back.

Cordelia was genuinely surprised. "Oh, er. Right. I see."

There was a silence between the two of them, Cordelia really grasping on what Lon'qu had done for her while Lon'qu... Lon'qu only paled.

"Uugh..." He grunted.

Cordelia was broken free from her thoughts as she took a step closer to him, "Lon'qu? What's happening? What are you doing? You just went pale!"

"I am steeling myself for our next session. It is a complicated procedure that cannot be shouted from a distance. I must...approach you...and hold your arm...to show you how...to perform the action..." He said, getting paler and paler with each passing word.

"Gracious, Lon'qu! If it's so stressful, we can skip the lesson." Cordelia said for his well-being.

"N-no! I owe you...a debt... Just...watch well. I don't want...to do this again." He said, shaking it out of himself.

Cordelia's eyes sparkled as she nodded, gripping her weapon tightly.

"You have my undivided attention!"

The first touch, he retracted immediately. It felt as if something had burned him, as if she had burned him. After swallowing and taking a deep breath he tried again, it slowly better this time. His heart was still racing in his chest and his hands turned clammy as he touched her. At one moment though... she smiled at him. It wasn't strange for her to smile, she did it all the time to anyone who was kind to her, but this smile seemed... like something else. One no one has ever seen before, one he has never seen before to himself, but for another. Forgetting about his phobia, Lon'qu blinked as he wondered why she shared that reserved smile to him.

Just who was he to her?

* * *

Part S

* * *

Sweat dripped down Cordelia's face as she moved at a pace that was hard for her opponent to keep up with. Without a seconds hesitation or break, she attack relentlessly, remembering her training and following the moves beautifully with some twists and turns of her own. Her opponent grunted and panted to keep up with her, sweating just as seriously as he met each and every one of her moves with his own.

"Hi-yah! Gwaah!" Cordelia grunted, successfully swiping the sword away from his grip.

"Interesting. You adapted my moves and wrought them into something new. The result is a new fencing art entirely of your own devising." Lon'qu praised.

They've been training together for the past month and needless to say her training had blossomed beautifully. Lon'qu was proud of having a student who learned as fast as her. Cordenlia smiled that fond smile Lon'qu has gotten used to after their weeks of training, though it still nagged him in the back of his head, and wiped her sweat off with the back of her hand.

"It's going to be incredibly useful in the battles to come. And I couldn't have done it without your help, Lon'qu."

Here was the moment. It was bothering him, so he was going to ask. Slowly he had gotten used to her, talking to her, asking her questions, training with her, even going so far as doing chores and eating NEAR her. She always sought him out even after training, saying she wanted to spend time together or asked for help. He would always give it to her, always listen, and he knew the reason why now. Been known the reason for a week now. He knew what he was feeling right now was nothing short of jealousy as he asked her.

"Who do you intend to protect with this new skill of yours?"

Cordelia smiled like always, whenever she was happy with her answer. "Why, my comrades, of course. Everyone in this army."

"You lie. I have watched you in battle. You have eyes for only one man. You are in love with Chrom."

Cordelia's eyes widened, her cheeks flustering as she took a step back. His gaze on her looked hurtful and she shook her head slightly before clenching a fist near her heart. She closed her eyes, finding herself not being able to look in his eyes.

"I did love him, once. For the longest time..."

"You speak as if that was in the past. Has your heart changed?"

It was cruel to give him false hope, a fake small chance that he stood a chance against Chrom. In a battle he knew he was far superior and strategy wise he would always beat Lon'qu, but he would always fight his hardest, tooth and nail to reach her, to stand a chance for her, to make her for once notice him. Her eyes were closed so he couldn't tell if she was lying to him with her eyes, his heartbeat was uneven though as he waited for her reply. The smallest of small part of him wishing, hoping... that she wouldn't be lying. That small wish came true. The smile that came across her face as she reopened her eyes, that calm and loving gaze as her eyelashes fluttered and her teeth slowly showed as she smiled warmly at him... his heart started beating for her and it was beating her name over and over again.

"Actually, yes. It has. Now you tell me something, Lon'qu. Why do you care about my heart?"

He blinked, trapped in her gaze. "Er..."

"No, wait. I'm not finished yet. You've given me help and fencing lessons under the guise of repaying a debt. But I told you you owed me nothing. So what is the real reason?" She asked, step by step getting closer to him.

Step by step he took away from her, he stopped suddenly though. Don't run, he told himself. He stood his ground and stood in front of her, the blush on his cheeks not as fierce and bright as he though it would be.

"That was the reason...At least in the beginning." He mumbled looking away.

"You overcame your phobia of me while performing countless menial chores... I would know your reason for this, sir." She asked him.

His reasons were simple, maybe not obvious but very simple. He knew what his heart felt and wanted the minute she saved him, maybe even before that though he must have blamed his phobia for the feelings. Taking a huge gulp and probably facing the hardest thing he'll ever face in his entire life, Lon'qu took a leap and dropped his weapon. He dug into his pocket as he prepared the words that were soon to flow from his mouth.

"I am not a man who...expresses himself well with words. Perhaps this gift will tell you what you want to know."

He didn't want to look at her, he wanted to see her expression, he couldn't see her, he needed to see if he stood a chance. Cordelia blinked as she reached for Lon'qu's hand. Both her hands enclosed over hers and Lon'qu blushed, feeling fire spread all throughout his body. Her hands slowly fell and took the small box in his hands.

"Let me see— Ah, a ring!" She gasped opening the box, "Oh, and what a nice big stone! So many carats... Wow..."

It was disgraceful how much he was blushing, "put that loupe away! If you don't want the ring, discard it and we will speak no more of this."

He didn't notice her blushing, her racing heart, her beautiful smile as she looked at him. All he noticed was her rejection of him, looking forward to putting this all behind him and continue being friends... hopefully. Her giggles were what drew him back to her.

"I don't want to throw it away, Lon'qu! I want to WEAR it." She told him.

Lon'qu frowned, not understanding. "You do? Then...?"

Her smile was small and gently, but held so much love. "Yes, Lon'qu. I've fallen in love with you as well. And I'd be happy to marry you."

He couldn't control what was happening next as he stepped forward and embraced her. Cordelia's eyes widened, but she leaned into his warm embrace and sighed out delightfully while he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Even in my wildest dreams I dared not hope you'd say yes."

Because why would she? He was nothing but an assassin, a warrior. He had nothing to offer her but his whole entire being. They were at war, all he could offer her was his protection and a future. Even if they won the war, he had no status, no homeland, no grand house for them to live back and start their new lives or family to introduce. All he had was himself. She was fine with that though because that's all she ever wanted. She didn't care about anything he had, only that he loved her. And he did love her.

"Heh. Yes, and you're stuck with me now, I fear. But don't worry. I think we're going to be very happy together!" She whispered back to him, giggling shortly at the end.

Lon'qu enjoyed their embrace, never wanting to let her go. For when he did he knew they couldn't ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after. They still had many battles ahead of them, many chances of one of them getting hurt or dying. All he had was this moment, right here, right now. So he made every last second of it count.

Then when he placed the ring on her finger, Cordelia had never seen Lon'qu smile so happily before and fell in love with him all over again.

* * *

Part Epilogue

* * *

"Do you Lon'qu, Myrmidon from Regna Ferox, take Cordelia to be you wife?" Chrom recited.

"I do." He said in a husky voice, his eyes never wandering from her own.

"And do you Cordelia, Pegasus Knight of Ylisse, take Lon'qu to be your husband?" Chrom asked her next.

With a small smile she nodded, "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you can kiss now."

It was a small wedding, nothing at all like the weddings she dreamed about when she was younger as a kid. She didn't care at all though. This was a time of war and one day, one minute, one second one of them might be gone forever. She had wanted this, wanted to be bound by him forever before that moment came. They could always have another wedding, a traditional one surrounded by friends and family. Right now though Cordelia didn't mind as she was surrounded by her comrades, getting married in her Pegasus knight armor as she closed her eyes and leaned in for the kiss.

Lon'qu didn't care at all, as long as she was his forever. He was going to give her whatever she wanted, starting with their first kiss and he leaned down and pressed their lips together. It didn't last long, he was embarrassed with all his comrades watching and cheering around them. He would try for a better kiss later in the night, when they were alone. Cordelia simply giggled though as they parted, hiding her face in his chest.

"Congrats!" Chrom smiled brightly.

"Congrats!" Everyone cheered after him, clapping and throwing rice in the air.

"I love you Cordelia." Lon'qu whispered through all the noise.

Cordelia looked back up and kissed his cheek, "I love you as well Lon'qu."

After their war was won and everyone went their separate ways, Lon'qu's way was always with Cordelia. With nothing keeping him to Regna Ferox other than West-Khan Basilio, who gave him his blessing and several bags filled with gold to start his new life with his wife, Lon'qu went to live in Ylisse and while she rebuild the Pegasus knights, he started building their home. It was the happiest two years of his life, of her life. Happiness couldn't last forever though, neither of them seemed to mind terribly though.

"Chrom's getting the army back together, there's another war coming and this time he fears it's going to affect the whole world and not our little side." Cordelia said lightly.

"What do you want Cordelia?" Lon'qu asked, rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

She giggled, "you."

"Well you have me, now until forever." He chuckled back at her.

"I know what's right, that we should go." She told him.

"I'll be by your side in a heartbeat." He told her.

"Thank you, Lon'qu."

He simply leaned down to kiss her, his fear of women completely vanished... with her and her alone. Cordelia was secretly happy, knowing he'd never stray to other women because he was scared of them.

"Do we have one last day to ourselves?" Lon'qu asked when they parted.

"I believe we do, or at least I believe Chrom will allow us one. I told him we would join him on his quest, I'm sure he'll wait for us till tomorrow."

Lon'qu sighed and leaned his head against hers, closing his eyes.

"Stay safe Cordelia."

"You do the same as well, my love."

The two of them would survive this war as they had the last, no doubt in their minds about that as they had each other. Neither of them expected the surprise though during the war, a huge surprise indeed.


End file.
